


More than The Past

by JMei



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Femslash, Femslash February, First Crush, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMei/pseuds/JMei
Summary: Yuri fell in love once. Her heart had shattered into a million pieces, and she closed off her heart. After years of keeping herself hidden, she finds herself unable to fall in love.When the two meet again, after years of being apart, they realize that their bond hadn't broken. But only one of them remembers the other.Will their story end here, or is their story more than the past?
Relationships: Monika & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. prologue

* * *

_"Yuri, I think I'm going to die," Natsuki squealed._

_"You're not going to die, silly!" Yuri said,_ _tapping_ _the pink haired girl's nose._

_Natsuki stared at her with big, pink eyes, filled with fear._

_"You'll be okay as long as I'm here. I will protect you," Yuri said, putting her hand atop Natsuki's small knee._

_It felt as if time stopped._

_"I don't feel scared when I'm with you, Yuri," Natsuki said._

_Natsuki jolted as the rollercoaster began to go even faster. She screamed loudly as they went down. Yuri giggled at her friend._

_As the two got off, Natsuki clutched her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"_

_Yuri held onto her shoulders firmly to keep her on her feet. "Don't fall!"_

_"Papa, I have to throw up!" Natsuki squealed._

_"Okay, baby girl. Go to the bathroom with Yuri, okay? I'm not allowed in there."_

_Natsuki nodded. Yuri began to lead her to the bathroom. "Yuri, I feel like death."_

_Yuri laughed. It was a sweet, happy sound. It felt like music to Natsuki's little ears._

_Immediately, the urge to vomit left the pink haired girl. She stared at Yuri as she began to fix her hair up. "That roller coaster messed my hair up," Yuri whined._

_Natsuki ran over to her and stood beside her. She peered at the mirror. "Yuri, I think you've gotten shorter!" Natsuki gasped._

_Natsuki had always been the taller of the two. Yuri was her little short pancake._

_"One day, I'm gonna be taller than you," Yuri concluded._

_"That's not possible," Natsuki inquired._

_"I'll make it possible!"_

_"Whatever you say, shortcake," Natsuki giggled._

_"Hey!"_

_The two ran from the bathroom, giggling loudly. "Papa, save me! Yuri's tryina get me!" Natsuki squealed._

_"She's teasing me because I'm shorter!" Yuri argued._

_Yuri's father stared at Natsuki's papa before the two burst out laughing. "Our girls are such good friends. I hope they stay that way," Yuri's father said_

_"Me too," Natsuki's papa agreed._

_"Yuri, let's go ride another roller coaster!" Natsuki said._

_"But what if you get sick?" Yuri asked._

_Natsuki brushed the question away. "I'll be fine," she concluded._

_Moments later, they were on another roller coaster, getting strapped in. The coaster began to move, going up at a stable speed. Then, it began to speed up._

* * *

Natsuki jolted awake. Her entire body shivered with cold sweat. She hadn't had a dream like that in forever. The girl with purple hair. She barely remembered this mystery girl, but the girl occupied each of her thoughts.

Like a bolt of lightning, memories hit the small girl. She had wondered why she and the purple haired girl were not friends any more. She had wondered how she had managed to lose such an amazing friend.

* * *

_"Yuri," Natsuki said, holding out her hand. "Are you okay?"_

_Yuri was in the tree that connected their bedroom windows, crying. "M-My mother and father. They won't stop yelling."_

_Natsuki felt her heart ache. "Come over," she said, gently taking Yuri's arm and leading her into her own window. They made their way to the bed. Only minutes later, Natsuki had her arms wrapped safely around the smaller girl._

Natsuki shivered, looking down at her arms, where she used to hold the purple haired girl close.

_"Natsuki," Yuri said, sobbing. "They're divorcing..."_

_Natsuki dried Yuri's tears with the pads of her thumbs. She had always thought of Yuri as a bit of crybaby. But this time, Natsuki was fully aware that Yuri needed her most. And she would absolutely despise herself if she wasn't there for her._

* * *

Natsuki sighed. She had felt so lucky back then. Her parents were so happily married. Papa used to be the best papa in the world. So sweet and caring. 

* * *

_"I'm so sorry, Mr. Nakamura. We did all we could..."_

_"No!" Papa had screamed. "Please, there must be something you can do!"_

_"I'm sorry, but we have done all that is physically possible. We informed you that she might not wake up from the coma. She had a total organ failure." The doctor placed an empathetic hand on his shoulder. The doctor then slipped out of the room as her name echoed through the halls of the hospital._

_Natsuki was in the waiting room making a tower with blocks. Unaware that her mother had died. Unaware that from that day on, Papa would never be the same. Papa would become the cruel person you read about in the story books. The person that Natsuki never thought her father could become._

_Papa had fallen to his knees and cried._

_"Papa, look at what I-" Natsuki trailed off, kneeling beside her papa.  
_

_He pulled her close and cried. Between sobs, he explained. "Natsuki, your mama...she's...gone."_

_She began to cry too, not knowing that that would be the last time her papa touched her in a non-violent manner._

* * *

She felt so alone suddenly. She had friends now, but remembering back then, when she never felt lonely... It was painful.

* * *

_"I can't believe I have to leave you," Yuri sobbed._

_Natsuki put her arm around her best friend. "It's okay, shortcake. We'll see each other again, right?"_

_"I hope so," Yuri said, wiping her tears. "Please try to make sure your papa stays in touch with my mama."_

_"I will try. I promise."_

* * *

Natsuki sighed and began to get dressed for another day of school. She carefully slipped on her uniform.

She brushed the wrinkles from her skirt and began to run her fingers through her hair. Maybe today would be a good day.

Maybe.

**

 **Sayori:**  
Are you ready, slowpoke?

 **Natsuki:**  
What do you mean, "slowpoke"?

You're the one who's always late

 **Sayori:**  
But today, you're the late one!!! I'm waiting for you at the end of the street, okay?

 **Natsuki:**  
Okay okay

**

She rushed from the house. Luckily, papa was already at work. She saw Sayori's figure at the end of the street.

"You cut your hair?" Natsuki gasped.

"Yep!" Sayori beamed. Her facial expression became worried. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it suits you," Natsuki assured her.

Sayori cheered and practically dragged her to school.

_

_

Natsuki sat down in the courtyard, reading her manga and sipping on some iced water. Suddenly, she felt something cold run down her back.

She turned around and saw her friend Okaku Aoi grinning with a now empty cup in her hand. She looked down, ice was everywhere.

"Aoi!" she squealed, giggling. "You're going to regret that!" She clutched her cup of water and threw it at Aoi. Her friend dodged just in time, and the cup splattered all over another girl.

The girl stood up quickly, startled. Her nose had been buried in a thick book that was now covered in water. Her uniform adhered to the curves of her body where the cold water had met the fabric. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face, reaching a deeper color of purple than when it was dry.

The girl had purple hair with purple hair slides that held it away from her face. She was a towering height with long, slender legs.

She shook her arms to get some of the water out, but she was completely soaked.

"U-Um..." she stuttered.

Suddenly, a girl with brown hair was standing in front of the purple haired girl.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"I-I swear I didn't me–" The brunette cut off Natsuki's voice.

"You're going to regret that. We just moved here, and I won't tolerate anybody bullying my sister," the brunette snarled.

"W-What?" Natsuki gasped.

Before Natsuki could even blink, the two were gone.

_

_

"Are you okay, Yuri?" the brunette asked now that they were alone in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I am alright. It is just really cold," the purple haired girl, Yuri, shivered. "Do not worry, Monika."

The brunette, Monika, nodded. "Do you need to call Mom or Dad to bring an extra uniform?"

Yuri shook her head. "I do not think so. I am sure the office will have some extras until mine dries."

"Okay, let's go," Monika said, taking Yuri's hand again. She pulled her to the office.

Images of the pink haired girl that threw water at her popped up in her head. Something felt familiar about her. She shook it off and gratefully accepted the uniform from the front desk.

She disappeared into a stall as Monika waited outside. "Huh, Monika?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm too tall for the uniform."


	2. Reunion

Tears ran down Natsuki's cheeks as she stared down at the writing on her desk.

She shouldn't be crying. It was weak. They were just marks made by permanent marker.

But they left a permanent mark on her heart.

Things were getting out of hand. The bullying never stopped. She wasn't safe at home, and school was no longer a safe place.

Aoi had been one of her closest friends, but when Monika found out, people began to bully Aoi, too.

"Aoi, please," Natsuki begged. "You are one of the only people I have."

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't be a victim of this," Aoi confessed.

"What are you doing with her?" a voice snarled from behind them.

The two jumped and turned around. Monika stood there with a few friends, hands on her hips.

"She keeps cornering me, I swear I'm not associated with her," Aoi quipped. She turned to Natsuki and stared straight into her eyes. "Stop trying to talk to me! I hate you, Natsuki!"

The pink haired girl's eyes filled with tears. "Aoi..."

With that, Aoi brushed past her, hitting her shoulder. She took one last glance at her former friend before joining Monika and her friends.

The group of girls parted to allow Monika to walk through. Soon after, they followed. They were gone, and Natsuki was alone.

The bell rang, and Natsuki broke into a run. She was going to finish the day strong. She promised herself that she'd stay strong. Her last class of the day was an elective. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

**"-With that said, my wife left me. She was sick of me constantly beating her. She worried about the baby in her womb. She voiced her concerns, yet I never listened. She deserved the pain."**

Yuri had finished reading the English paragraph. "Well, first of all," she said, returning to Japanese. "I think this guy is a big jerk."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Translate it," she snapped, losing her patience.

The entire class tried to hold in their giggles. Yuri laughed softly before translating the sentence. Her soft voice was like vanilla buttercream. For anyone else, a voice like that would sound unnatural or forced. Natsuki smiled to herself. Yuri didn't seem like she was forcing it at all. There was something about her. Something that seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't grasp it.

Natsuki's stomach tied in knots, and her heart began to beat faster. Something was happening to her, and she didn't know what.

Yuri sat down, and looked around the class. For a split second, her eyes locked with Natsuki's. Memories hit the pink haired girl like a bat. Before she knew it, her mind wandered from the classroom setting. Her mind had escaped to another place and time, dragging her along with it recklessly.

* * *

_"Yuri, I love you," Natsuki said, grabbing onto her friend's arm._

_"I love you too, as a friend, right?" Yuri looked hesitant._

_"Yeah, what other kinds of love can we have anyway?" Natsuki asked, furrowing her eyebrows._

_"I don't know. Maybe like sisters," Yuri suggested._

_"Maybe. But I wouldn't want you to be my sister," Natsuki said._

_"Why not?" Yuri asked, hurt._

_"Because you're way too special for me to fight with you. I heard that sisters fight a lot," Natsuki said, pulling the smaller girl into a big hug._

_"What about like a mommy and daddy?" Yuri asked._

_"You mean if we kissed and stuff?" Natsuki asked._

_"Yeah, like that," Yuri said._

_"But we're girls. Only boys and girls can kiss each other," Natsuki explained._

_Yuri thought for a second before sitting back in her seat. "Oh. But my aunt and aunt kiss all the time."_

_"They do?" Natsuki asked, slightly disgusted. "How are they in love?"_

_"What if love doesn't stop if you're a girl or boy?" Yuri suggested._

_"It's hard to believe," Natsuki sighed._

_Yuri pursed her lips. "Maybe you're right," she surrendered._

_"Girls!" Natsuki's dad shouted. "Come open your presents!"_

_Natsuki squealed. "C'mon, Yuri! Santa brought us a bunch of presents!" She held out her hand for Yuri to take._

_Yuri giggled and clasped their hands together. They ran through the door together and sat down at the tree to open their gifts._

___

___

_Natsuki wasn't satisfied with what she got. Something was missing._

_Yuri was incredibly thankful for what she'd received, and made sure that the parents knew that. She hugged each and every one of them in gratitude._

_Natsuki sat down to play with her new dolls while Yuri sat down to read a new book she'd received. It was her first English book. Cinderella._

_The_ _adults_ _disappeared into the kitchen to have eggnog and talk about boring adult stuff._

_"Yuri, do you wanna build a snowman?" Natsuki asked._

_"Sure," Yuri said, closing her book._

_The two began to walk to the door, side by side before Yuri stopped abruptly. "Natsuki."_

_"Yeah?" the pink haired girl asked, turning around._

_"There's mistletoe," Yuri said._

_"Miss Ell Toe?" Natsuki asked, tilting her head._

_"No, mistletoe. When two people stand under it, they have to kiss," Yuri explained. "It's a rule."_

_Natsuki thought for a second. Mommy and Daddy had always taught her to obey the rules, so she shrugged and agreed._

_Yuri tentatively pulled her scarf from her mouth, Natsuki doing the same. Yuri stood on her toes to reach Natsuki's lips, as the girl was quite a bit taller than her._

_The two locked lips and Natsuki opened her eyes wide. That was what was missing. It wasn't a solid gift that she longed for. This was what filled her heart with joy._

_At that moment, she knew that girls could love girls._

_Because she loved Yuri._

* * *

"No," Natsuki whispered. "It can't be..."

"Yuri!"

Monika had appeared at the door. Natsuki hadn't even noticed the bell ring.

Monika's piercing green eyes met pink before emitting the nastiest glare imaginable. Monika grabbed Yuri's hand and pulled her from the room. A flash of purple danced across Natsuki's vision.

Yuri.

Natsuki gasped, gripping her desk. "Yuri-san," she whispered to herself. After all these years, Yuri was back.

She just had to get Yuri to remember her, too.

Natsuki was in love. She was in love with a friend so distant, who had left her. She was in love with a friend who came back. She was in love with somebody who didn't remember her.

Giving up wasn't something Natsuki liked to do. It was simply the thought of growing up that pained her. She was still waiting for her soulmate. What if she died alone?

It was her second year in high school, and she was sixteen years old. Papa had always told her that she'd end up dying alone, just like him. She didn't want that, ever. But Yuri was so beautiful, she couldn't help but think about what it would be like to live with her for the rest of her days.

She took her favorite pen and began to write a poem for the purple haired girl. She knew nobody would every lay their eyes on the crumpled paper. What damage would it do to get these feelings off her chest? Love letters were romantic, and she loved writing them. Especially if it were for Yuri.

_

_

"Hey, Papa," Natsuki murmured as she walked into her apartment. It was a part of her daily routine, but today was different. Papa was packing a suitcase... and he gave the impression that he was glowing. A snazzy suit hugged his body cleanly, and he had shaved. Natsuki didn't want to provoke his anger, but her curiosity took over. "Is there a reason you're...packing?"

"I'm going on a business trip," he said, straightening his tie. "To England."

"And I'm going to stay here alone for as long as this business trip takes?"

"Of course not, you idiot. I sold you." He had spoken as if it was the most normal thing to ever leave his lips.

Natsuki's eye practically bulged from their sockets. Without realizing, her hands clenched into tight fists. Her voice came out shaky. "You what?"

Papa rolled his eyes. "Calm down. You're just going to be a maid at some fancy ass house until I come back. You'll get to stay there."

"Why, though? A Maid? What...What were you thinking?"

His laugh was a deep belly laugh the bounced off the walls of the small apartment. "That it would be great to get paid to be rid of you."

Natsuki boiled over with what felt like millions of emotions. Her face turned red and her pupils became small. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh.

She felt annoyed and relieved all at the same time. She mulled it over in her head, finally beginning to see the silver lining.

She knew what it was like to clean all the time, and it wasn't all that bad. Might as well actually get a meal and a bed out of it, right?

Instead of showing her relief, Natsuki asked, "When are you leaving?"

"In three days time." There was actually a hint of happiness in his voice. It was the first time ever since Mama had died that Papa really smiled in a not-sadistic manner. Maybe it was better off that way.

Natsuki decided to push her luck. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

He didn't answer. But it didn't matter. In three days' time, she would be free. Kind of. Cleaning was nothing. Not if she could have a nice bed and good food. Plus, how messy can people really be?

_

_

One small suitcase and a long walk later, Natsuki stared up at the huge house. It's granite pillars several times her own size towered over her, sparkling under the sun. Natsuki sucked in a deep breath and trudged up the stairs to arrive at the front door.

The doorbell gave a whimsical chime before a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. He offered a tired smile. "Can I help you?"

"Good Morning, sir. My name is Natsuki, and I'm supposed to be working here for a few months."

"Ah, yes. Come in." The man gestured into the house, opening the door wider. "Follow me to your living quarters."

Natsuki's breath caught in her throat as she took in the inside of the house. Polished wood covered the floor as the white walls grew several feet in the air. Stairs with a magnificent carpet and intricate carvings on the rails led up to the second floor. Fairy lights twinkled from the indoor balcony that was in the center of the house.

This house was like something you'd see in a dream. Ornate rugs covered the floors and complemented the artwork hung on the walls.

The man led her down a hall and down a few stairs. She arrived in a small apartment-type room. It included a bed and a bathroom, along with a closet and a storage cabinet with cleaning supplies. The door had a bronze plaque that said in curly font, "Maid Quarters."

"I hope you will find it to your liking," the man said, turning on his heel. "You are to be up at 6:30 in the morning to make breakfast, and you may sleep at 10:30 after cleaning up dinner."

"Yes, sir," Natsuki replied, taking in her new room.

In was much nicer than the shabby apartment she lived in. The bed was a simple twin bed, but it mattered not. The feeling of her back against a hard floor was a feeling Natsuki could recall easily. She had experienced it enough to appreciate any cushion at all. The beautiful quilt hung over the bed giving the room a cozy feel. A small armchair sat next to a fireplace and a book case, a rug under a small coffee table.

In the bathroom, there was a simple toilet, sink, and shower with marble counters.

Natsuki began to unpack her small amount of clothing. The ornate dresser was barely filled, even though she had unpacked all her belongings. "Come in!" she called.

"Hello, dear. My name is Tanaka Kana, but you can call me Miss Kana. We would like you to come have tea with us, so we can all meet you at once." A woman with lovely purple hair said with a smile.

"Okay," Natsuki replied, trying not to be awkward. She obviously didn't fit in with this lifestyle, but she was damn sure she'd try.

She followed Kana down the hall into a sitting room. As Kana sat in a loveseat beside the man who had opened the door, she poured the steaming tea into five teacups. One for herself, her husband, and Natsuki.

Natsuki figured that the couple had children, so she sat down in a single armchair.

"Our daughters are on their way home from a shopping trip," Kana explained. They heard the front door close. "Here they are now. I told them to come to the sitting room."

"You're in my chair," a voice said.

"Now, Monika, don't be rude," Kana said warningly.

Natsuki spun her head so fast it felt like her neck broke. Her eyes widened at the sight of the brunette bully and a purple haired beauty.

Monika and Yuri sat on the couch together.

"Darling, this is Natsuki, our newest maid," Kana said.

Yuri bowed respectively.

Natsuki opened her mouth to explain that Yuri and Monika went to her school. She wanted to explain that Yuri was in her English class and study hall period.

"Nice to meet you, Natsuki," Yuri said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Monika agreed with a false smile.

"I heard you two go to the same school. Have you met before?" the man asked.

Natsuki smiled, opening her mouth. "Y-"

"Never," Monika said.

Yuri said nothing. She only looked deep in thought, as if she wasn't quite there mentally.


	3. Roles Reversed

"Right, well, we can all have some tea and chat. Introduce yourselves, girls," Kana beamed. Natsuki could've sworn this woman didn't know how to frown.

"My name is Monika," the green eyed girl said coldly. She grabbed Yuri's hand and shot daggers with her eyes at Natsuki. Her brown hair whipped as she turned her head to her sister.

"I'm Yuri. I...like your hair clip," Yuri said softly.

Natsuki turned her head, doing her best to hide the fact that her face flushed with heat. She couldn't help but think that Yuri was into her too. Maybe just a little bit?

"My name is Tanaka Yuki. I'm Monika's father and Yuri's stepfather," the man said, smiling.

"And you already know me. So, Natsuki. Tell me about yourself," Kana said, sipping on her tea. "How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen a few months ago," the pink haired girl admitted.

"Aren't you a little too young to be working here," Monika snarled. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, and her nose was scrunched up, as if she smelled something foul.

What was her deal? For some reason, Monika seemed to completely and utterly hate her.

"Monika, stop. I'm sorry about that, Natsuki," Yuri said, cutting her eyes to Monika one last time before smiling gently at the smaller girl.

"I-It's fine," Natsuki answered, trying to stay confident. Inside of her head, she was screaming.

She locked eyes with Yuri and earned another soft smile. Natsuki immediately stared at the floor.

"Hey, It's snowing," Yuri said, gesturing to the window. She was right. Sparkling flakes danced from the clouds to land on the grass and trees.

"Speaking of snow, Christmas is coming up. We're having a party, so you'll need to do a lot of cleaning," Kana added. "I'm sorry that you just got here and already have a huge job."

"I don't mind!" Natsuki immediately answered.

_

_

Natsuki was reading Parfait Girls in her small maid apartment. A firm knock sounded on her door. She set her book down on the coffee table and got up to answer her door. The green eyed girl stood on the other side.

"Can...can I help you?" Natsuki asked.

"It would help me if you'd stop talking to my sister," Monika growled.

"What is your deal? I accidentally hit her with my water, and you're out for blood," Natsuki spat, not thinking.

"I don't have time for your shit. Let me get right to the point," Monika said, pushing Natsuki into the room and closing the door behind them. Monika turned with a sick smile on her face. "I know you like Yuri, and I'm not going to let you near her. Your tiny ass better believe that I'm out for blood."

Natsuki stared up at the much taller girl. "I don't understand what you have against me."

"Well I don't expect your simple brain to understand. The only thing you need to know is that Yuri is not yours," Monika said through clenched teeth.

"You guys are sisters," Natsuki argued. "You can't love her like that anyway. So she obviously can't be yours."

"Who and how I love isn't any of your business. We may be sisters, but she's going to be mine, so back off. I get what I want, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You two can't be together if you guys are sisters. That's fucking nasty," Natsuki said defiantly.

Before she knew it, her cheek stung with impact. Monika had backhanded her in anger. Her eyes were shooting daggers.

"Does she even like you in that way?" Natsuki smiled and said smugly. She was used to being hit, and Monika's blow was nothing compared to Papa.

"Shut UP, bitch!" Monika screamed, reaching back to slap the smaller girl again.

"Monika!" Yuri exclaimed from the door. The purple haired girl ran up to the bed and cupped Natsuki's cheek with her cold hands. "Are you okay, Natsuki?"

Monika made a low growl, hardly audible. She plastered a frown on her face. She furrowed her brow and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, Natsuki, I'm so sorry! I overreacted!"

Yuri gave her an encouraging smile before turning back to Natsuki. She realized that Natsuki's cheeks were much redder than they should've been. The small girl was biting her lip and staring at the floor. Yuri retracted her hands in realization.

"Sorry," Yuri whispered.

"I-It's fine," Natsuki mumbled. "Don't worry about it."

Yuri smiled before her name was called from the other room. The moment Yuri was gone, Monika scowled and stalked out of the room, shooting one last glare at the pink haired girl.

_

_

"She's quite interesting, that girl," Yuri commented. She was laying sprawled in her king sized bed with Monika beside her.

"I think she's bad news," Monika sighed, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Why? She's done nothing to you," Yuri asked.

"She just seems like the bitchy type. I don't know," Monika scoffed, falling back on the soft mattress. "How long is she staying here?" Yuri sneezed. "Bless you."

"I don't know," Yuri said, sniffing. "Probably a year or so."

"A year!" Monika exclaimed. "I can't deal with that pink twig for a year! Bless you."

Yuri sneezed again. "You're going to have to figure it out." Sneeze.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just allergies," Yuri waved her hand dismissively.

Monika raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We have a dinner to go to tonight, and I'm not gonna miss that."

Monika felt Yuri's forehead. "It's hot," she said flatly.

"So?"

"Are you sick?" Monika asked.

"I'm fine!" Yuri said, exasperated.

"What's all the noise about?" Kana asked, peeking through the door. "Yuri, you're so pale. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yuri insisted.

Kana entered the room and felt her daughter's forehead. "Yuri, darling. You're running a fever. I don't think you can attend tonight's dinner."

"Mo-"

"No, you're staying home and resting," Kana said. "I don't want you to spread any illnesses."

"I can stay home and take care of her," Monika said immediately.

"No, you need to be there. You're his daughter, and you could affect whether or not we get the company signed over or not."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Go get ready," Kana finished, walking back out the door.

Monika sighed. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Yuri assured her.

Monika nodded and also left the room, leaving Yuri to herself.

Yuri smiled to herself. She had gotten pretty damn good at fake sneezes!

_

_

"You better not try to make a move on my Yuri, or I'll snap your neck. Yuri's so hot, and you're so... not." With that, Monika knocked her glass of juice on to the carpet with a sarcastic "oops!"

When the Tanaka family left, Natuski was alone in the house with Yuri. She felt her thoughts begin to wander away. She grounded herself, deciding to focus on what Monika had done.

Natsuki got on her hands and knees, scrubbing the grape juice from the carpets, doing her best to get the stain out of the, luckily, dark carpet.

Yuri lay on the couch reading a book, sneaking glances at Natsuki before retreating to her story.

Natsuki phone rang and she scrambled to answer. "Um, Hey, Sayo."

Yuri put down her book. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Natsuki spoke so loudly! Nonetheless, she listened quietly.

Natsuki didn't want to worry her friend, so she lied through her teeth. How could she break the news that she was spending her evening trying to get a devil juice from carpet? "Yeah, it's going fine. I-I'm out for dinner with the family I'm staying with. Yes. There's all my favorite food. red cooked pork... spicy chicken... fried eggs... and of course, my favorite, capsicum fried meat," Natsuki said, closing her eyes in the fantasy she created. Her stomach growled.

Yuri smiled slightly, not even realizing it. She picked her book back up and continued reading.

Natsuki, on the other hand, set her phone down and continued scrubbing. She heard the front door open and close, but she didn't care. She needed to get the stain out before Kana, Yuki, and Monika came home, or she'd certainly be in trouble. She couldn't be fired on the first day? Where would she go? How would she eat?

_

_

"Natsuki," a voice said behind her.

Natsuki looked up from her spot on the floor. The stain looked much better now. It faded into the dark carpet and was almost invisible.

Yuri stood in front of her with a bag in her hands. "I didn't picture grape juice in carpet to be a nice dinner," she said softly. She took Natsuki's hand and led her to the dining table and began unpacking the contents of the bag. "Red cooked pork," she named as she took out containers emitting savory aromas.

"Yuri, I-" Natsuki fell silent, not knowing what to say.

"Let's eat," Yuri said softly, offering Natsuki and gentle smile.

Natsuki looked down at her plate. Was she actually being put first? Papa barely managed to keep her alive, let alone bring her favorite foods for dinner! She'd always felt so empty-even if it wasn't just about the food. It's not the fact that she now had something on her plate. Rather, that someone cared enough to bring food for her when they wouldn't get anything in return.

In fact, it was her job to serve Yuri, yet the complete opposite was happening now. Her stomach growled again, but she ignored it. She racked her brain for an appropriate response.

"Thank you," Natsuki said finally.

"You're welcome," Yuri answered, using her chopsticks to take more food.

Natsuki grabbed some chopsticks for herself and filled her plate. Sauce lined her lips, but she continued to scarf down the delicious food.

Yuri smiled slightly at the sight. God, Natsuki was just so adorable.

As they finished their food, Natsuki cleaned the table off and washed their dishes. "Thank you again, Yuri-san."

"You can just call me Yuri," the purple haired girl responded.

"Goodnight, Yuri," Natsuki said, biting her lip shyly. She hid her face behind her hair before rushing off to her suite.

"Goodnight to you too," Yuri said to herself, a grin creeping to her lips.

_

_

Just before Yuri climbed into the car, she noticed Natsuki standing a few yards away at the bus stop.

Before she could decide otherwise, Yuri stopped. "Oh, Monika... I forgot something. Go without me. I can just take the bus," she said, glancing at Natsuki.

"Are you sure? I can wait," Monika answered. She glanced over at Natsuki and lowered her eyebrows. "I'd be more than happy to wait."

"No, it's fine. You said you wanted to be at school early to fill out your student council form, right? Just go without me. I insist."

Monika sighed. She did want to be at school early. "I'll see you at school, then."

Yuri smiled and shut the door, watching the car disappear down the road.

"Hey," Yuri said softly.

Natsuki turned. "Oh! Uh, Yuri! Hi."

"Do you always take the bus to school?"

"I used to walk but your house is further from the school than mine," Natsuki immediately answered. She felt Yuri's gaze and a shiver went down her spine.

Yuri chuckled. "Isn't this your bus?"

Natsuki spun back around to face the road and blushed, realizing the bus was there with it's doors open. "Yeah, this is it," Natsuki said sheepishly.

Natsuki climbed up the steps and scanned her bus pass. Yuri paid with cash. The two sat in seats next to each other.

"So, Natsuki," Yuri started. "Tell me something interesting about yourself."

Natsuki racked her head for anything interesting or impressive. She didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever really asked that, and even if they did, she hadn't felt the need to impress them. "I-I don't know what to say," Natsuki laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," Yuri said quickly, noticing the girl's scarlet cheeks. She rested her hand on Natsuki's knee.

"No, i-it's fine," Natsuki said shyly. She stared at Yuri's hand, her eyes wide. She was sensitive and easily... stimulated. Her face was red hot, and she avoided making eye contact. She couldn't let Yuri see what she was doing.

_

_

Classes weren't hard. A little teasing from Sayori here and there, and avoiding Monika and her gang the rest of the time.

In study hall, she felt relaxed. Nobody talked to her. And she got to sit near Yuri.

She sat a few seats behind Yuri, and she spent most of her time staring. It sounds creepy, but Natsuki was only observing. She observed the way Yuri's long hair draped over her shoulders. And the way she tapped her fingers on the table when she was focusing.

"Yuri," Natsuki whispered, gaining the attention of the taller girl. "Can you help me with this?"

The truth was, she didn't need help. She just wanted a chance to see her up close.

Yuri smiled and walked over to Natsuki's desk. "Sure, what do you need help with?"

"I can't connect to the printer with my laptop," Natsuki replied.

Yuri leaned over and began to click on the keyboard and track pad. Natsuki rested her chin on her hand and noticed the way Yuri bit her lip subconsciously.

Before she knew it, Yuri straightened up. "Finished."

Natsuki snapped out of her daze. "W-What? Already?"

"Yes. It was easy," Yuri said.

"Oh... I'm sorry for troubling you," Natsuki said, looking down at her lap.

Yuri placed her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "It was no problem. If you need any help at all, don't hesitate to talk to me about it."

"Y-Yeah..." Natsuki muttered. "Okay."

Yuri gave her a reassuring smile before returning to her seat, glancing at the clock and packing her school bag.

Just in time, the bell rang and Monika appeared at the door, handing out pins with bold print "VOTE MONIKA FOR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT."


	4. He Does Love Me

"We got the company signed, so we're working on a branch in America," Kana said, her eyes twinkling. Her face suddenly lit up. "And our Christmas party is tonight! Could today get any better?"

False snow twinkled down from the generators, sprinkling everybody with the white powder. Christmas music played in the background as friends and family conversed. The smell of freshly baked pastries wafted through the large house.

"Merry Christmas," Yuri said, walking up behind Natsuki.

"Oh, Merry Christm-" Natsuki trailed off, realizing Yuri had not been talking to her. Instead, she had been talking to somebody else. Friend. Family. Natsuki had no idea, but she knew it wasn't her.

Yuri was now talking to her guest animatedly. Natsuki had instead decided to clean up a mess of eggnog on the table where a few kids were rough-housing. Natsuki couldn't stand snotty children. Maybe it was because she was salty that most of the kids were taller or as tall as her. She rolled her eyes dramatically as some of the boys started trying to chug the non alcoholic eggnog.

She was at the biggest party of the year, but she was so lonely. Any of her classmates steered clear of the social outcast who was Natsuki. Nobody wanted to talk to her.

Natsuki spent the next several minutes trying to find a reason to talk to Yuri. The thoughts that occupied her brain scattered. Each time she mustered up the courage to approach the purple-haired beauty, she froze. She wanted to say something funny or interesting, but her thoughts clouded. Her stomach would gain that fluttery feeling.

Natsuki suddenly became aware of her messy hair and stained clothing. Did it matter what she looked like if Yuri could see the inside of her, rather than her appearance? That thought haunted her. What if Yuri thought she was too good for someone like Natsuki?

She'd spent several years thinking Yuri was completely out of her life, and suddenly she's back in? It had to be fate. Maybe the odds were finally in her favor. She couldn't celebrate just yet, however. What's the point of celebrating that Yuri is back in her life if Yuri wont stay in her life?

Natsuki felt herself clenching her fists and a fiery feeling rise in her stomach. Monika had caught Yuri under the mistletoe. They shared a kiss that didn't resemble sisterly love in the slightest. She struggled to contain her temper. After all, it was just because the mistletoe rule, right? Her mind went back several years, on Christmas day. The day she finally realized that love wasn't limited to a man and a woman. Monika was sick. Disgusting.

Yuri pushed Monika away and wiped her lips off. "Monika, what are you doing?"

"It's a mistletoe rule, isn't it?" Monika asked innocently.

"Keep it sisterly, Monika. A kiss on the cheek is the furthest you're allowed to go."

Yuri's deep purple eyes met Natsuki's bright pink eyes. Natsuki could feel her face become hot, and she started to wring her hands together. She quickly looked away and stared intently at a vase on a table. She thought if she could stay still enough, Yuri wouldn't think anything of it.

Quite the opposite. Yuri made her way across the room until she was only a foot away from the shorter girl. "Merry Christmas, Natsuki."

Natsuki's mind went blank. In her own nervousness, she looked behind her. After a moment, she came to the realization there was no other Natsuki that Yuri had been talking to. She turned toward Yuri and smiled sheepishly, spotting Yuri's raised eyebrow. "Merry..." She cleared her throat. "Merry Christmas, Yuri."

"Are you having a good time?" Yuri asked.

Natsuki paused. She really wasn't, but she didn't want to offend Yuri. "Yeah...just a little lonely," she replied, mentally smacking herself for adding the last part.

"She should be here soon," Yuri said thoughtfully.

Before Natsuki could ask what exactly Yuri had been saying, a force almost knocked her over.

"S-Sayori!" Natsuki exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuri invited me! Isn't that exciting?" Sayori squealed. As if she had been holding back, she finally gave in to her excitement. She took in her surroundings, allowing her eyes to explore the large house.

Natsuki turned to thank Yuri, but the taller girl had disappeared. Sayori wasted no time in grabbing Natsuki's hand. The smaller girl stumbled as she neared the snack table. Sayori's energy left no room for Natsuki to think about Yuri. She wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not yet.

_

_

Natsuki yawned, stretching her arms and tossing the sponge into the bucket. It was definitely a long day of cleaning, and Natsuki couldn't wait to get into her warm bed and sleep the night away.

Everybody had gone home and to bed, for the house was quiet and there were no sounds. Natsuki's eyes began to droop as she finished cleaning the post-party mess. 

She trudged down the hall to her bedroom, yawning as she grabbed the handle.

Natsuki was wide awake now. The handle wasn't turning, and the door wasn't opening. There was only one plausible answer. Someone had locked the door, and Natsuki didn't have a key.

Had she left the door locked? She couldn't have...  
Could it have been one of the children that were playing around?  
Could it have been-

"Monika," Natsuki cursed under her breath. "Dammit."

Natsuki tried again. The door wouldn't budge. It seemed as though she'd be spending the night on the floor. Maybe the couch?

No. The couch was still doused in sanitizer.

Natsuki was wearing a short skirt and a shirt that hardly kept her warm. She curled into a ball, shivering madly. Was this worse than being at home with Papa?

Tucking her knees into her shirt, she succumbed to sleep.

_

_

She woke up with a start, hearing footsteps. The noise of running water reached Natsuki's ears. She perked up, the faint sound of glass clinking against something alerted her. Was somebody robbing the house?

"Natsuki?"

A tall purple haired girl towered over Natsuki. Water swished and rippled peacefully in a drinking glass. Yuri raised her eyebrow at Natsuki's sleeping place.

"Why are you up?" Natsuki asked, scrambling up from the floor.

"I think the real question here is why are you down..." Yuri chuckled, before cringing. She sheepishly added the last part, "...there. Why are you down there?"

"My room is locked," Natsuki admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say something? I should really have a key made for you," Yuri mused. "You can sleep in my room. I can't sleep anyway, so you can take the bed."

"No," Natsuki started. "I can't let yo-"

"Well you obviously need sleep because you worked really hard today," Yuri said firmly. She took Natsuki's hand and led her up the stairs and into her room.

The lavender walls contrasted the deep purple shade of the carpet. The lamp shade and bedsheets matched the carpet, but the floor cushions matched the walls. The entire room was just so...Yuri.

Maybe that was the reason Natsuki felt so at home.

The bed was a tall one, and Natsuki had trouble getting up on it. The king sized bed almost towered over the short girl. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was still difficult to climb up.

Yuri hopped on the bed and rolled to the other side, patting the bed next to her. "You can sleep, I'll just read for a bit, okay?"

"Wait," Natsuki said, feeling heat crawl up to her cheeks. "We're sleeping in the same bed?"

"Is...Is that alright?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side. "I can get out a mattress and I'll sleep there."

"No! I mean, it's okay. Sleeping in the same bed is fine," Natsuki stammered. Perfect actually.

"Goodnight, Natsuki."

"Goodnight, Yuri," Natsuki replied. She was already on her side facing Yuri, watching the taller girl read. She mouthed words she had always wanted to tell her former friend. I love you.

Natsuki barely slept.

Yuri had put her book up around four in the morning. As she snuggled into the soft comforter, she didn't notice two pink eyes gazing at her.

Natsuki stared at the way Yuri breathed in through her nose and out through her slightly parted lips. She noticed how Yuri's long hair swept over the pillow.

Natsuki smiled to herself and carefully reached out to touch Yuri's silky skin. Natsuki didn't make skin contact, though she wanted to. She was afraid of waking the sleeping girl from her slumber.

Natsuki slowly began to retract her hand to let it fall limply to her pillow. A hand had gently held on to Natsuki's hand. Yuri intertwined their fingers and rested their hands on the bed. "Goodnight, Natsuki."

Natsuki turned beet red. She suddenly felt thankful for the dim light that the moon provided. The moonlight hid the color of Natsuki's cheeks. 

Yuri couldn't see how she affected the much smaller girl.

_

_

Natsuki awoke, not to her alarm, but to her phone ringing. Yuri had not stirred, so Natsuki reached to silence her phone. Natsuki carefully undid their intertwined fingers and climbed out of the bed.

It was Papa.

"Hey..." Natsuki said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Hey, kiddo. I...I hope you're doing okay..."

This had taken Natsuki aback. "What?"

"I never have time to drink over here. I...I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you, kiddo." His voice sounded strained. He continued, "It might seem like it...when I'm...you know... But I really do love you, Natsuki."

Natsuki could feel tears prickling in her eyes. "I-I love you too, Papa," Natsuki sobbed. "I'm sorry I was such a burden."

"You're not a burden, kiddo. I gotta go to sleep, since I have a meeting in the morning. Stay safe, okay?" His voice had softened and he was sober, which made Natsuki's insides flutter. Maybe things could be different, as long as he gets out of the habit to drink. "Every time I want to drink alcohol, I do ten push-ups instead. It's kept me active and away from alcohol."

"That's good, Papa. I'm really glad you're improving," Natsuki choked out, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Me too, kiddo," he said. "I love you."

That was the second time he said that. Natsuki felt like squealing from joy. She felt like running around until she collapsed on the floor in blissful exhaustion.

"I love you too, Papa. Stay safe," Natsuki said softly.

With that, he hung up, and Natsuki sat still for a moment, listening to the dial tone.

Yuri was sitting up and stretching. "Good morning, Natsuki."

"Morning, Yuri," Natsuki giggled, still elated from what her day started off as.

Natsuki felt like she could take risks now. Papa had told her, not once, but twice, that he loved her. Natsuki leaned over and kissed Yuri's cheek and zoomed out of the room toward the kitchen.

Yuri reached up to touch her cheek before smiling gently and following suit.

"Morning, Yuri," Monika said, grabbing an empty glass and pouring some orange juice inside. "And hey Natsuki," she said slyly. "How did you...sleep?"

"Great," Natsuki smiled, shooting a thankful glance at Yuri. In turn, Yuri attempted to wink at Natsuki. It looked more like a squint, and Natsuki tried her best not to let orange juice pour out of her nose.

Monika's eyes narrowed at the interaction, and she scooted her chair closer to Yuri. "You're gonna run as vice with me, right sis?" Monika asked, batting her eyelashes.

Yuri looked at her lap. "Of course I will. I ran with you in our old school, so I'll run with you now."

"Yay!" Monika cheered, kissing her sister on the cheek. Yuri looked slightly uncomfortable, but she shook it off with a smile. She turned to Natsuki and narrowed her eyes before plastering a fake smile on her face. "Natsuki, why don't you go fix us some breakfast?"

Natsuki growled and got up. She shook off the brunette and forced a smile. "Of course, Monika." She decided that she wasn't going to let the sadistic girl get in the way of a good day. After all, Papa said he loved her. That was progress. "What do you want?" Natsuki asked.

"I want a shrimp omelette drizzled with sriracha sauce and hash browns on the side." Monika batted her eyelashes so fast it looked like she had sand in her eyes. Natsuki almost expected a seashell to fall out.

"Sure, Monika, I would love to make that for you," Natsuki said through gritted teeth. "How about you, Yuri?"

"Oh, I'm not very hungry. I can help you make the omelette, though," Yuri offered. Her pink lips curved into a sly smile toward Natsuki. The smaller girl immediately dropped eye contact and hid behind her pink hair.

"W-What? Yuri-" Monika stuttered. "Y-You can't!"

"Why can't I?" Yuri asked, tilting her head and feigning ignorance. A smirk ever so slightly played across her lips.

"Well... because... I....because I-" Monika stopped talking. "Dammit fine just go, why do you think I care if you hang out with that pink twig!"

"You can come too, you know," Yuri offered.

Monika's mouth fell open and her face went white. "You mean...cook? My own food?" She'd never heard of this concept before. She looked like she was going to fall over. She dramatically gripped her chair.

"Or you could come watch?" Yuri added hastily, not in the mood to watch her sister faint today.

Color returned to the brunette's face, and she nodded. "Yeah," she breathed. "Yeah I'll do that."

_

_

"Be careful, Yuri!" Natsuki squealed, running and pulling Yuri away from the fire.

The taller girl had bent over the stove trying to reach the spatula. Her gorgeous hair was only inches away from the flame.

"You were about to have your hair burnt off!" Natsuki gasped. "Dummy."

"Oh," Yuri mumbled. Then a huge smile spread across her face. "Then I'm glad I had you here to save me!" She tapped Natsuki's nose playfully.

Natsuki rested her arm on the counter, afraid she might lose balance and fall over. Yuri had just...done that. Could this day get any better?

"We should probably add the insides of the omelette now, right?" Yuri said.

"You're right. Here's the shrimp," Natsuki said, handing Yuri a bag of now thawed frozen shrimp.

The shrimp sizzled as it met the yellow egg. Yuri bit her lip in concentration, so she wouldn't burn her fingers on the pan. Natsuki ducked under the people haired girl's arm and stood in front of Yuri, between her arms.

"Well, hello there," Yuri chuckled, resting her chin on the top of Natsuki's head. "You're like a short little pancake," she laughed.

* * *

  
_Yuri was her short little pancake_ _._

_"One day, I'm going to be taller than you," Yuri concluded._

_"That's not possible," Natsuki inquired._

_"I'll make it possible!"_

* * *

"I guess you really did make it possible," Natsuki mumbled.

"What was that?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, nothing," Natsuki quipped. "Let's serve it to the princess now that it's finished," she added under her breath, pointing to the omelette.

Monika's face was deep red. Her knuckles became white as she channeled her anger into her hands. Her lips made a thin line as she kept herself from screaming. It was quite an unsightly look, though nobody would say so aloud for Monika to hear.

"Thanks," Monika said through gritted teeth.

"So, how was the omelette?"

Monika stuck her nose in the air. "Could have been better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the first part of this story was written when Doki Doki was very new, and I just recently picked it back up so I swear the writing gets better when you get to the part where it's newer

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the academy. Please let me know how this made you feel, as I love to see how my work impacts others.


End file.
